Illusions
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: All he had was a teacup and broken hope. The savior unwittingly comes to his aid and restores hope within him. Finding love, after all, is a rare and beautiful experience. Losing it tears the soul out. Fortunes smiled upon him and he regained love again.
1. Chapter 1

The pain in his heart was all too familiar. He gazed down at the cup and grinned. She was the weakness in his defense and the evil one had taken hold of her. He felt his face go into a familiar frown and gave a long sorrowful sigh. He had wished the pain would cease when he came to this realm, but it kept increasing.

He watched Miss Swan come in with an angry expression on her face. he grinned at the sight. At least he was not the only one suffering. Little did she know how deep her pain went, however, and the thought sobered him up completely. He was responsible for causing the grief that surrounds her heart, but she would not believe him if he told her the truth. She was a cynical child. Her emotional scars ran as deep as his did, and he admired her for battling _Regina_ so early on in her quest.

He sighed again and looked down at the teacup. His senses began to warn him of an intrusion and he looked up. he saw a woman with long black hair and sapphire eyes smiling at him. she wore a long white gown and deep emerald necklace. Her earrings were also emerald studs, and she looked at him straightforwardly. he frowned back. "It has been a long time since you called for aid, my old friend."

"I did not call you," he hissed. The woman smiled and her long white gown disappeared. In its place, she wore jeans, leather boots and a long blue tunic. The necklace and studs were still on her, however. She glanced at the teacup and then grinned wider at him.

"I am here to help you, Rumpel," she said in a cajoling tone. He tensed and then watched her glance out at Emma. "You saved me once, Rumpel. Let me do the same."

"You mean to tell me… she is your reincarnation?" he asked in disbelief. She crooked her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. he looked at Emma in disbelief and then turned his gaze at her. "Of course it would be you. the only source that is more powerful than the council of mages combined… the one thing in this world that could go against a child of such internal darkness and survive."

"The queen must not realize this, Rumpel," the woman told him quietly. He raised an eyebrow and she put a hand up. "Before you contemplate making a deal with me, let me tell you something."

"Oh? Will you tell me how to decapitate that wretched bitch?" he asked with a little evil glee in his voice. She shook her head and pointed to the teacup.

"If you were the queen, what would you do with your adversary's weakness?" she asked gently. his eyes narrowed at the cup and flashed toward her. she gave a small nod and he collapsed against the wall. "She's here… but I cannot sense where."

"Give me my power," he pleaded. She shook her head and he jumped off the cot and pointed a finger toward her. "You were the one who said we would balance each other out until neither were needed! Let me save her! it is the only way!"

"There is always another way, Rum," the woman stated and looked at Emma. Gold did the same and he grinned. He flashed the woman a quick smile and she returned it with a smile. She got up from the cot and walked through the bars of the jail cell. She turned back at him and gave him a comforting grin. "Believe, Rum. Restore your faith and she will return to you. and I will keep my promise when the time comes, my old friend."

She disappeared into Emma when Emma came over to investigate what Gold was looking at. She crossed her arms and he silently wondered when he did not see her presence within the girl.

"Starting to lose your mind?" Emma asked sarcastically. He felt a faint grin on his lips and regarded her silently. Emma raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Finally he sat down on the cot and held up his teacup. Grinning, he looked again at Emma.

"She was an unexpected treasure, Miss Swan," he said softly. Emma sat on the couch, similarly to the queen, but her stance was one of openness and not coldness. He smiled sadly at the cup. "I only had her for a short while, Miss Swan, but she turned my world upside down. I started believing in the light again. I started believing in 'happy endings.' Worst of all, I began to love again."

"Love sucks," Emma stated harshly. She looked at a particular spot in the room and he had to hold back a laugh. "It makes you do stupid things. it's a bad emotion that needs to stop."

"And what if I told you that you hadn't met the man you were to fall in love with?" Gold asked softly. Emma looked at him like he was crazy and laughed her head off. He was grinning at her softly and then at the teacup again. "Love hits you, Miss Swan, when you least expect it. Trust me, I know all about it."

"I won't open my heart up again, Mr. Gold, so you can rest assured that I won't be falling in love any time soon," Emma stated firmly. Gold nodded and then his head dropped.

"Miss Swan, I need a favor from you," he said quietly. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised and he took many moments to catch his running thoughts. "I need you to find someone for me. She has long brown hair, eyes as dark as chocolate and a voice as sweet as a spring breeze. If you find her and bring her back, I will owe you so much that you will not even know what to do with."

"Is this the favor that I owe you?" Emma asked. He shook his head and looked out at her office. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair with frustration. Sighing, she nodded. "Fine. I'll find her for you, but only if you're telling me that she's not going to need to come to you by force."

"She won't need to be forced to come," he said softly. He looked at the teacup and smiled. "Give her this and she will know. Just trust me, Miss Swan. On this one matter, please trust me."

"Fine," Emma stated and took the cup from him. He relaxed and sighed against the wall. Emma looked at him warily. "Do you have any idea where I should start looking first?"

"She is probably locked up somewhere," Gold stated quietly. She nodded and grumbled under her breath. He watched her walk out of the station.

.

She sat on the bed in her cell staring at nothing. She had been in this state so long she couldn't even realize what was real and unreal anymore. The piece of chipped china in her fingertips was the only connection she had to any real memories. Every time she closed her eyes or dreamed, she saw him and remembered their time together. So many tears had been shed and her hope almost lost that she couldn't bring herself to believe in anything anymore.

The darkness of the cell and the inability to sense where she was deafened all of her conscious except her sight. She was even starting to lose that too. She felt her body start to shut down and her mind close itself off from the world.

Hearing ruckus in the hall, she turned her head slightly toward the door. She heard the nurse yelling at someone and the person yelled right back. She felt a tremor run down her spine as she felt her heart speed up. hearing the door turn, she crouched in the corner. A blinding light illuminated the form and she felt hands on her in an instant.

"This is patient cruelty, you heartless windbag," a strong female voice accused. She felt the woman pull her up and steady her. she caught a strand of blonde hair and the woman turned toward her. emerald green eyes flashed at her and she felt a rush of relief flow through her veins. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."

the woman led her out of the dark dungeon and into a bright reception room. the glare of the lights almost blinded her. the woman set her down on a seat and then handed an object to her. she gently took it and gasped at the object in her hands. The teacup from so many eons ago sent a rush of memories into her mind. she gripped the woman's jacket and pulled the woman to her.

"Where is he?" she asked in a raspy voice. The woman smiled gently and was about to tell her when a cold voice came out of nowhere.

"Where do you think you are taking this patient, Miss Swan?" Regina asked coldly. She cringed back into her seat and the woman stiffened and turned around. The woman moved in front of her as if to shield her.

"I'm taking her out of that place you called a ward. I'm charging the nurse with patient cruelty and I'm opening an investigation to find out why there are no records in the hospital's database about that ward," the woman said briskly. "And, Madame Mayor, I expect to have your _undying _support in this matter. After all, the taxpayers have a right to know how their money is being used."

"You open a case and I will remove you from your position," Regina threatened. "And I won't let you see Henry."

"I'm willing to sacrifice that if I can save people from your corruption. I've had enough, _Madame Mayor_," the woman stated stiffly. a young doctor came and the woman signed some papers. She nodded to the doctor and turned to face the seat again. Her face changed and she wore a smile instead of a frown. "Come with me, please."

She gave a small nod and the woman pulled her from the seat. They walked slowly out of the hospital and into a police car. The woman buckled her up. "My name is Emma. Emma Swan."

"I owe you much Emma Swan," she replied. She hesitated and then smiled. "My name is Belle."

.

She stepped out of the police car and Emma led her to the station. Emma smiled warily and then stepped into her office. "I'll be one minute. I have to get something from my chest."

Belle gave a small nod and turned to see the cells. Seeing a dejected man in the right one, she ventured over. The man leapt from the bed and came toward the front. seeing how he walked, she felt silent tears run down her cheeks. She ran to him and took both of his hands. He pulled her to the bars and took her hands and held one to his heart and the other to his cheek.

"Belle," he whispered hoarsely. She smiled tearfully and then nodded. He gave a sigh of relief and she felt him begin to shake. "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry I never came back," she murmured through her tears. He started shaking his head vehemently but she held firm. "I never got as far as the forest before she captured me, Rum. I wanted to go back to you but I could figure out how."

"It's okay, my love," he said softly. She gasped at his endearment and he nodded forcefully. "I couldn't bear the thought that you had died. I realized I would never be able to tell you that I love you."

"I always knew," she murmured. He gave a small shake of his head and a small laugh. She laughed along with them. They heard a person coughing in the background. They turned and saw Emma looking at them like a scolding parent.

"I got her this far, Gold. You have to get her the rest of the way," Emma stated. He nodded and looked at Belle for a long moment. Turning his gaze back to Emma, he gave a grin that was uniquely his. He was ready to play the power game and he knew he would have to teach the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White a lot before the battle was over.

"Miss Swan, this is where the fun starts," he said gleefully. Belle tensed but he gave her a reassuring smile. "After all, it is not every day that the _savior _of the people comes home and helps the beast."

"What are you talking about, Gold?" Emma asked in an exasperated tone. Belle looked at her closely and when she realized who Emma was, she turned her stunned gaze toward Gold.

"I am talking, dearie, about freeing everyone from the clutches of the evil _whore_ who stole your rightful life away," he stated softly. He moved a hand and the jail cell door opened. He let go of Belle's hands long enough to get out and then he waved another hand. The doors closed gently. Emma looked at him with shock and he threw his head back and laughed. He went to the mirror and spat at it. "Let the games begin, she-devil."

_**The End!**_

_**So, I thought this quickly thrown together one shot would be perfect for Valentine's Day. Especially after Sunday night's episode (so freaking awesome) and the fact that Rumpelstiltsken is again one of my favorite character. He might actually be the favorite after this episode. What's their not to like?**_

_**I normally focus on Charming and Snow, but I thought this was a nice change of pace. I hope you liked it, and if you did, leave a review.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I just wanted to say THANK YOU! To everyone who responded to the first chapter. I intended for it to be only a one-shot, but I'm giving into the urge to write more about Rumpelstiltsken. So, I hope this next chapter is as intriguing as the first one. I won't make any promises, though. I might disappoint some people with the direction I think I'm going to take with this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. I just use the fanfiction. If I did own them, a certain Queen would get slapped. **_

_**So, enjoy!**_

Emma watched as Gold turned toward Belle and smiled. The woman went into his arms willingly. The scene made her feel happy inside but also resentful. She never knew what it was to have feelings like that, but she wouldn't let herself feel them. She couldn't afford feelings as deep as love to ruin her life. Experiencing love was an exquisite torture, but the beginning stages were the most wonderful for anyone to experience. Emma knew that deeply, but she knew the wounds from heartbreak were even harder to cure.

The couple drew apart and Gold put his jacket on. He nodded to Emma and grinned at Belle. She gave a small nod and he left. Emma watched him waltz out into the street and heard him whistling. Belle turned to Emma and flushed. Emma rolled her eyes and nodded for Belle to follow her.

"I need your information and then I'll be able to process you through and get you back to your home," Emma stated and started looking for paperwork. Belle's hand shot out to Emma's. She shook her head slightly.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Belle admitted. "My father disowned me and I don't know anyone in this town."

"Yes, you do," a voice called out from behind them. Emma's eyebrows raised and Belle's face broke out into a smile. Leroy stood in the entrance and came in hesitatingly. Emma watched as he approached Belle slowly. She gave another small nod and the two hugged again.

"I missed you," Belle murmured to Leroy. Leroy nodded and then let go of Belle. He came forward to Emma and Emma saw tears in his eyes. Belle quickly put a cloth over the mirror. Leroy then hugged Emma tightly. She winced at his strength, but slightly returned the hug.

"I am sorry, child," Leroy muttered. "I couldn't protect you that night. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked quietly. Leroy shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. They heard a laugh from behind them. Leroy leered at another man standing in the doorway who was silently laughing at them. Emma watched him look at Leroy. The man came in and five others followed suit. Emma saw a doctor she had seen in the hospital, a young man who looked a little ditzy, a man blushing, Walter and Mr. Clark come into the room. Leroy went from her to them. They all nodded at the same time.

Belle clapped her hands together. The seven men's attention went to Belle and they all grinned at her. "Do you…?"

"We do indeed, Miss Belle," the doctor's voice boomed. He grinned at her and then his gaze grew somber as he gazed at Emma. He drew in a quick breath and swallowed a couple of times before he spoke again. "You have grown up, m'dear."

"She has, hasn't she?" the happy man asked quickly. Walter nodded and yawned in the same movement. The bashful man blushed even harder. The ditzy one smiled lopsidedly and gave a quick nod. Emma looked at them like they were insane. The doctor came over to her and took her hand to examine her palm.

"You have your mother's humility and your father's determination," he said gently. He looked at her wrist and then looked at her wrist. "You are strong, but you need to revitalize your belief."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. The doctor grinned and bowed to her.

"You can call me Doc," he murmured. Emma watched him raise a hand to the rest of the group. "You know Sneezy and Sleepy. These two men are Happy and Bashful. Dopey is in the corner yonder. And…"

"Grumpy," Leroy muttered. Emma's eyebrow rose and Leroy shook his head at her. "I know it seems like it's crazy, but let us tell you it has been too long since we've known who we truly were. Tell her, Belle."

"They are correct," Belle answered with a confidant tone. "They rescued me from the Evil Queen."

"Regina," Emma muttered and looked back toward the covered mirror. She recalled all the times her son had warned her. She winced at her ignorant remarks to him and then took a calming breath in. "She took Graham's heart, didn't she?"

"Yes," Doc answered. Emma nodded and then stalked out of the room. The seven men and one lady followed her. Emma put a hand up and pointed to Belle. The men grumbled but separated again. Leroy followed her, though. Emma watched as he stubbornly trailed along with them.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Leroy told her angrily. He looked at her and gave a short nod. "I don't want to answer to your mother's wrath, anyways."

Emma laughed at the realization that came to her mind and just shook her head ironically. "She doesn't remember, Leroy."

"That's all right, Emma," Leroy stated. Emma looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You have a more powerful ally on your side, anyways."

"I don't need protection, Leroy," Emma muttered. Belle smiled and they went into the diner. Ruby grinned at Emma and then looked at Belle quietly. Belle smiled tentatively and gave a small nod. Ruby relaxed and nodded. Emma pulled them into a booth, the women on one side and Leroy on the other side. She ordered food for her and Belle. Leroy ordered something other than alcohol and Ruby's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"I'm not in the mood to drink," Leroy stated gruffly. Ruby shrugged and walked off toward the kitchen. Leroy muttered something under his breath and then gazed back at Emma. "We're going to need a good defensive plan, Emma. She'll strike you somewhere deep next. Gold's weakness is in your protection, but we have to know what yours is."

"My weakness… has always been apparent, Leroy," Emma muttered. Belle looked at her questioningly. "She wouldn't do anything to him because she would hold him over me before she would terminate him. She took Graham, Leroy. She can't destroy _my son's _life as well. He is my biggest weakness."

"You are your parents' weaknesses, Emma," Leroy stated. Emma shook her head in disbelief and saw David Nolan come into the diner. Leroy started to raise himself out of the booth, but Emma held his hand firmly. Leroy sat back down agitatedly. Emma shook her head at his silent question. "They aren't married in here, Leroy."

"Why do you suddenly believe?" Belle asked suddenly. Emma leaned back into her seat and watched David out of the corner of her eye. She heard the door open and felt Mary Margaret's presence before she could see the woman. Emma smiled sadly as she saw the two approach each other and then back away out of common courtesy and distance.

"I still have a problem believing that they're my age," Emma admitted. She looked at Belle and smiled. "It was you, actually. When I saw him go through those bars, I knew. Something deep inside woke up and I knew I needed to rescue the people I cared about. At whatever cost, I will get them back together."

"It's horrible," Leroy muttered. He watched Mary Margaret come toward the table and then she paused as she gazed at Belle. Belle smiled. Mary Margaret was thrown off by Belle and looked at Emma with a silent question. She then looked at Leroy and she smiled. He nodded and she sat down beside him.

"I found a hidden ward in the hospital. This woman was being held in it… and I took her into my own custody," Emma stated. Mary Margaret gazed at Emma silently for a minute. She gave a small sigh and then turned to smile at Belle. Belle smiled in return. "This is Belle. Belle, this is my roommate, Mary Margaret. Anyways, she was in the hospital ward. And I would rather have her in a comfortable area until I can put the pieces of this case together. The first one to solve is the reason why she was in the ward."

"I was there because I have no one," Belle stated quietly. Mary Margaret gasped and Leroy growled. "I was important to someone… and I left him. I didn't have my memories for a long time… and when I remember, she took me in and offered me a _home_, at least that's what she said it was."

"You can stay with us for as long as you need," Mary Margaret instantly said. Leroy chuckled as Mary Margaret grasped Belle's hand. "I'll make sure everything will be okay with my landlord."

"Who is the landlord?" Emma asked quietly. Mary Margaret paled and then twirled her ring on her finger. Emma raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mr. Gold," Mary Margaret said quietly. Emma almost laughed at the irony, but managed a nod. Belle grinned at Emma's expression but quickly put a blank expression on.

"Who is Mr. Gold?" Belle asked. Leroy lowered his voice as he answered.

"The man who owns the town," Leroy whispered. "Some say he is scarier than the mayor is."

"Evil Queen," Emma muttered darkly. Mary Margaret looked at her confusedly before Emma blushed. "Henry's nickname sort of stuck."

"Are you going to have to arrest her?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma deliberately shrugged her shoulders. The diner door opened and a cane clicked on the floor of the diner. Emma held Belle down as the cane came closer. Mary Margaret rose out of the booth and came face to face with the cane's bearer.

"Mr. Gold, I need a moment of your time," Mary Margaret said quickly. Emma heard a sigh of agitation, but she knew it wasn't what he meant at all. Mary Margaret quickly pointed to Belle and then to Emma. "This is Belle. Emma is making a case against the hospital and the mayor right now for unlawful imprisonment and I was wondering…"

"If the woman could stay with you?" Gold asked quietly. Mary Margaret nodded quickly. Gold looked at Emma, who had turned her head to gaze at him, and a silent message was sent between them. _Protect her at all costs._ Emma gave a slight nod and he gave a sigh of relief. "It is fine by me, Miss Blanchard. I won't add any fees to your rental agreement. Just make sure she stays safe to become a valuable witness."

Mary Margaret thanked him profusely. He walked by them and gave a slight nod to Leroy. No one except Emma noticed that is pinkie finger and Belle's hooked up quickly and then separated. Emma smiled and saw Ruby approach.

"Here's your food," Ruby stated and handed everyone his or her dishes. Belle looked at her food with a confused look and Emma took her burger and brought it to her mouth. Belle sent silent thanks and copied Emma.

"So, what are we going to do today, Mary Margaret?" Emma asked when the meal was finished. Mary Margaret gazed at Belle and then grinned at Emma.

"We need a shopping date," she stated firmly. Mary Margaret pulled Belle out of the booth with her. Emma sighed and laid down a couple of bills on the table. Ruby came and collected them silently and gave her a smile. Emma nodded and then went out of the diner. She didn't fail to notice David's gaze at Mary Margaret through the window. Leroy conveniently walked over to David and sighed into the chair across from him. Gold watched the scene with avid interest.

Grinning, Gold watched Emma leave the diner. She was growing into her skin more quickly than he thought she would have. He felt the shiver of cold run down his spine and noticed Regina gazing at Belle. Narrowing his eyes, he hissed internally. The woman didn't know her boundaries. However, he knew how she thought. And she wouldn't get her chance to strike. Grinning, he gingerly walked out of the diner and approached her. Regina raised an eyebrow at his state of freedom and then looked at Emma.

"You love to play with fire, don't you, Mr. Gold?" she asked coldly. He looked at Emma and Belle. Emma turned her head slightly and ushered Belle into the shop. Mary Margaret was in the shop enthusiastically pointing at the items. Gold smiled at Regina.

"I don't play with a fire that wasn't started by myself, Madame Mayor," he replied quietly. His gaze turned coldly toward her. "I wanted to rip your throat out for what you did to her. I saw the scars, _your majesty. _I won't let you take advantage of her anymore."

"Too bad," Regina stated. She smiled at him and then started to walk toward her office. "Miss Swan won't win this case. She won't be able to prove anything. She's a useless child, after all. She is an innocent of this world, not ours. She can't play by our standards, Rumpelstiltsken."

She walked away from him and it was all he could do to contain his laughter. She would willingly want to think her plans were going according to plan and that gave him time to continue his counter strategy. The next stage would be to secure the boy from her grasp completely and allow Emma time to grow into her power. Then, he would unleash the brighter side of the power and his own would become free.

After all, the curse was the key to the freedom they would fight for. No one understood its design better than he.

**_A/N: I'm updating this author's note and the summary. This story will remain a two chapter story. Since I have not updated it in a long time, it will be easier to end it here rather than continue on._**

**_I'm sorry to some who wanted to read on, but I've lost inspiration with this story. A new one shot will hopefully be up soon._**

**_Thank you so much!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_DarkBelieverAnge_**


End file.
